1. Field of the Invention
The structure and method of this invention reside in the area of impact absorption in motor vehicles and more particularly relate to a system of structural members to form the exterior outer structure of a motor vehicle, such structural members having a plurality of inflated bags positioned between an outer shell and an inner shell which structural members help the vehicle absorb impact energy thereagainst in an accident.
2. History of the Prior Art
In the prior art the use of inflatable airbags which inflate upon vehicle impact within the passenger compartment of a vehicle is well known. These inflatable airbags help protect the occupants of the vehicle from injury. The use of air within chambers within the bumper of a vehicle is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,665 to Matsuura and U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,054 to Gouirand. A system of deploying a plurality of airbags around the exterior of a vehicle, which airbags, upon the detection of a collision, inflate outside the vehicle to protect the vehicle from damage such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,613 to Cho and U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,785 to Ran et al.
It is an object of this invention to provide further protection beyond that provided by airbags of the prior art which tend to be positioned on the exterior of the vehicle or within the interior of the passenger compartment for protection of the vehicle or its occupants.
It is the goal of the present invention to provide an improved system of construction of a motor vehicle to include structural members containing a plurality of airbags. It is to this end that the vehicle construction is arranged wherein the chassis of the motor vehicle, being those parts that are supported on its suspension, and its motor, seats and other internal components are surrounded with the structural members of this invention comprised of an outer shell member, a plurality of airbags disposed therebehind, and an inner shell member such that the airbags are disposed between the outer shell member and the inner shell member with the fenders, and the front, sides and rear portions of the vehicle, as described below, forming a structure conforming to the general configuration of an outer shell, with airbags and then an inner shell confining the airbags between the outer shell and the inner shell. It is envisioned that these structural members will replace conventional motor vehicle outer framework to provide a highly resilient vehicle that is resistant to damage in accidents and will further protect and safeguard the occupants from injury in the event of a collision because of the highly resilient nature of the structural members of this invention incorporated in the structure of a motor vehicle.